


Try To Stay Alive

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Horror, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Supernatural Elements, awkwardly spelled out emojis, creepy wyatt shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Wyatts come looking for a virgin to sacrifice, Xavier decides it's time to lose his virginity to save his life. Right now. In a dark, empty arena. With Dean Ambrose. That's a winning strategy, right?</p><p>From the kink meme prompt "WWE Any/Any- first time, fuck-or-die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: [WWE Any/Any- first time, fuck-or-die](https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=196631)
> 
> I don't care who.
> 
> I don't care how, or why.
> 
> I just need to read a fic with the following exchange:
> 
> "I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life, okay? I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Someone needs to sex me right now!"
> 
> "Okay, I'll do it."
> 
> :D
> 
> ~~~~~  
> That's a Teen Wolf quote for anyone who was never in that fandom...and this prompt is also from 10 months ago so anon, I hope you're still out there! Also, sorry for the technical difficulties, at first I didn't realize the archive won't let you use emojis and they crashed the first draft of this!

When the power went out in the venue, they thought to evacuate the audience, but nobody thought the wrestlers were going to be the ones targeted.

After the building was mostly empty but for a few wrestlers finding their way out by the light of their iPhones or cigarette lighters backstage, an eerie voice boomed over the PA system.

_“Tonight is the night of her rebirth. Tonight we will sacrifice every virgin. Sister Abigail rises tonight!”_

“For fucks’s sake,” Dean spat. “Sister Abigail rises on a Tuesday in September? That doesn’t make any damn sense.” He rattled the door in front of him. “...is this supposed to be locked?”

“Oh, shit. Shit, no,” a voice moaned behind Dean. He turned around and held up his lighter—Xavier Woods’s cell phone lit up his face. “There’s no service anymore.”

“Fucking Christ,” Dean said. “Think they chained these from the outside? Nevermind, I can answer that.” He slammed his fist into the door.

“Have you seen anyone else?” Xavier asked. “I was by myself when the lights went out. Not sure where Kofi and E went.”

“No, I tripped over some cables and got separated from the rest of the guys. I thought I heard Sasha and Becky but I don’t know where they went.” Dean’s thumb burned from keeping his Bic lit, and he let it go. They were plunged into deeper shadow.

Xavier moved closer to Dean. “We should keep moving. I don’t want to meet Sister Abigail tonight.”

“Here, hold on to me,” Dean said. “I don’t want you getting lost either.”

Xavier grabbed the sleeve of Dean’s leather jacket. They followed the outside wall, but it took them to a dead end near the east side of the arena. There wasn’t another soul around.

“ _We see you_ ,” Bray’s voice boomed from the PA, distorted with static. _“We’re coming.”_

“Oh god,” Xavier choked.

“Relax, they can’t mean us, right?” Dean asked. There was silence from Xavier. “Right?” Dean asked again, flicking his lighter. Xavier’s face lit up, stricken and panicked.

“I'm a virgin, okay?” Xavier blurted out. “And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life, okay? If I’m trapped here then I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Someone needs to sex me right now!”

“Okay, I'll do it.”

Xavier froze, though his hands kept shaking. “Wait, really?”

“What, you want to do it behind the concession stand? I think that’s where we are. I could be lost.”

 _“Come out and play,”_ Bray hissed.

“Nope, I need a door between me and whatever the fuck that is,” Xavier stammered.

“Picky,” Dean joked, but he grabbed Xavier by the elbow and led him gently toward a door he thought took them back to the backstage areas. They went down a blind hallway and then Dean opened a door to the right. They stepped inside and Dean shut the door behind them. Xavier lit the area up with his phone: it seemed like a storage room, full of canvas signs, boxes, folded piles of merch for a team they didn’t recognize.

Dean fiddled with the knob. “It’s locked now,” he said.

Xavier’s phone vibrated and he almost dropped it. Dean gently took it from him and looked at the screen. Despite having no signal, a message displayed: _“COMING FOR YOU VIRGIN”_

“Fuck,” Dean said, eyeing the phone. He held down a button to power it off, just to be safe. They were left in the dark.

“Why does it have to be scary rednecks?” Xavier asked, wringing his hands. “That just adds insult to injury.”

“Sorry,” Dean said absently. He felt for his wallet and opened it. Yep, leftover from a failed cruising attempt the night before, a condom and a plastic packet of lube. He put them in his pocket and re-pocketed the wallet. “I’m sorry for it to be this way. You shouldn’t have to...maybe we could fight them. I’ve taken Bray before. Maybe not since he got all those druid powers…but maybe.”

Xavier sighed. “If you don’t want to do it, it’s fine. I know. Not your type. We can fight them off. Probably.”

“No, you’re...you know I’m into dudes, right?” Dean asked. He hit his lighter again to see Xavier’s guarded reaction.

“I had just hoped.” Xavier gulped.

“Woods, if you’re okay with all of this, and when I say ‘all of this’ I’m gesturing to my gnarly barbed wire scars conveniently covered by my ring attire, then I’m down for emergency storage room fucking. Especially if the alternative is death.” He moved closer, running his hand up Xavier’s arm lightly. “I’d hate to lose you.” He coughed. “For us to lose you. The industry. You know, wrestling can’t afford—”

Dean couldn’t say anymore because Xavier reached out and drew him into a sudden kiss, pressing his lips against Dean’s slightly chapped ones. Xavier smelled sweet and earthy.

“How’d you go this long with nobody to fuck you,” Dean moaned into his neck.

“Getting thrown out at third base?” Xavier shot back. They fell sideways against a pile of t-shirts. Xavier swept the pile over and they sank into it like a makeshift nest.

“You know how long I wanted to touch you like this?” Dean asked. Xavier was silent for a moment.

“Why’d you never ask,” Xavier breathed in the dark stillness.

“Thought you were straight. And. I don’t date wrestlers anymore. Too complicated.” He laughed dryly and ran a hand up Xavier’s chest.

“Sounds like there’s a story there,” Xavier said.

“Not a better one than this.” Dean rucked up Xavier’s shirt, pulled at the waistband of his sweats. Xavier worked the buckle of Dean’s belt and unzipped his fly.

Dean bit Xavier’s earlobe. Xavier writhed. Dean caught his wrist. “You pitching or catching?”

Xavier gulped.

“I’ll take care of you either way. You just gotta let me know.”

“Um. Catching.” He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, but Dean pulled them face to face.

Dean stroked the side of his face gently. “Wish I could see you better.” He thumbed the crease between Xavier’s eyebrows. “Kinda hard to tell how you’re feeling.”

“Terrified,” Xavier said.

“But alive,” Dean added. “That’s gotta count for something.”

Xavier drew in a ragged breath. “Let’s do this.”

“Just tell me how you feel. I want it to feel good.”

Dean felt Xavier peeling his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. He fished the lube and condom out of his pocket, then shrugged off his jacket and hoodie, setting them next to him on the cascading pile of folded t-shirts. He pushed his own jeans and underwear off halfway and gave his cock a few rough strokes. He ripped open the condom, and rolled it on.

He ripped the top off the lube with his teeth and spread some on his fingers.

“Would it be dumb for me to tell you to try to relax?” he said, laying one palm on Xavier’s thigh while reaching for his hole with the lubed hand.

“Ahh, what’s that?” Xavier said, jerking.

“Just gotta get you ready,” Dean said, pressing one finger gently against Xavier. “You know, lube.”

“Oh,” Xavier said. “...I didn’t know about that part. You just have it with you?”

“Guess it’s your lucky day,” Dean said. “Relax, just breathe with me. Pretend we’re on the beach and you’re looking up at the stars, or some shit. And bear down a little.” His finger slid in, trapped by Xavier’s tightness. He worked it back and forth.

Xavier took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. “That’s good, ahh, I thought it was going to...hurt. Ahh.” He panted. Dean worked faster, deeper. He withdrew his hand, added more lube, and got back to work.

Xavier was starting to forget where he was and the whys of the situation beyond the hot breath on his neck and the second finger working him if not loose, then at least ready. He took himself in hand, gently, trying not to come too soon. He leaned back against the pile of shirts. Not a soul could see him but he felt more exposed than he ever had in his life.

A sound crackled outside the room they were in. “Was that thunder?” Xavier asked.

“Dunno.” Dean crooked his fingers and drew a moan from Xavier’s throat. “You ready?”

“Please,” Xavier begged. “Do it now.” Dean withdrew his fingers and the loss of his presence made Xavier’s heart stutter.

Dean slicked his cock with the last of the lube and wiped his hand on a stray shirt. He crawled over Xavier, his jeans around his knees. He guided the other man’s leg around him, pushed his knee up and back. “It’s easier this way, trust me,” Dean said. Xavier stared up into the complete darkness as their noses brushed each other. Dean kissed him, and then pushed in.

Xavier saw stars.

It was like he was on that beach he was imagining to stay calm, the weight of a lover pressing him down into the blanket, and moving, moving, moving. He felt the scrape of Dean’s stubble on his face as they moved together. Dean’s hands crept around his waist, held him close. And they kissed. Did they ever kiss.

Dean got one arm behind Xavier’s back and let go with the other. Suddenly Xavier felt it on his cock. “I promised I’d take care of you.” He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice.

Xavier panted. “More,” he whispered as his voice broke. “It’s so good.”

Dean clutched him and drove harder, stroked harder, drew him into a kiss harder than Xavier had ever been kissed in his life. They both almost forgot what had driven them to this satisfying moment.

“You’re going to have to let me do this again sometime when I can see your beautiful face and your beautiful cock,” Dean leered. “You’re gonna have to let me get a taste of that sweet ass. I’ll work you over until you can’t even stand. You’ll be coming dry. I’m going to get your legs over my shoulders and nail you against the wall.”

Xavier moaned and felt himself start to let go.

“I’ve found the one thing that will turn you speechless,” Dean said with a laugh as he stroked Xavier through his orgasm. Xavier’s come spattered over his hand and onto their bellies.

Xavier tried to catch his breath, but Dean’s steady pace flickered and became a ragged series of thrusts as he got himself off the way he liked. Xavier kissed and licked whatever he could reach, a mouth, a neck, a shoulder. Dean cradled Xavier’s head and caressed the hairs at the back of his neck with his fingers.

“Fuck, god,” Dean swore and tensed up as he came. Xavier hung on to him as the thrusts slowed to a stop. “Goddamn, oh fuck. Fucking christ.”

When Dean stopped taking the Lord’s name in vain, it was over, and he withdrew, knotting the condom and flicking it away. They lay in silence for a few minutes. Dean played with the hair on Xavier’s chest.

Xavier shook his head and tried to shake off the soft fog that was enveloping his senses. “Pants,” he said.

“Good idea,” agreed Dean. He pulled his own gear back on and helped Xavier into his again.

When they had rearranged themselves, and Dean had found his jacket again with the help of his lighter, Dean helped Xavier to his feet.

“Did you mean it?” Xavier asked.

“What, the ‘oh god, fuck, god’ part? Yeah, I was pretty out of my mind.” Dean scratched the back of his neck

“No, the part about...wanting to do it again sometime,” Xavier said.

“Yeah. Of course. As long as you want to. I realize this isn’t the greatest time to ask for a second date.” Dean fiddled with the lock on the door until it popped. “But if we survive tonight, I’m down. I’ll even buy you dinner.”

Xavier pulled the door open: there was nothing in the hallway but flickering shadows from the lighter. They went out. Xavier powered up his phone again. After a minute, it showed twelve missed messages. “ _COMING FOR YOU_ ,” one said. _“WE’RE HERE. WHERE ARE YOU.”_ another said. _“FUCK YOU WE’RE SACRIFICING SOMEONE ELSE”_ read the second to last one.

“Hey, I have signal again,” Xavier said.

The last missed message was from Sasha Banks. “Where are you?” she wrote. “Wyatts up to creepy shit. Tried to snackrifice me, lol. Me and Bex beat them up.” She sent the trophy emoji, one hundred emoji, and the smiling demon emoji. “power back on soon.”

The emergency lights flickered on in the hallway. Dean and Xavier looked up at each other for the first time in the light. Dean’s eyes crinkled as he looked at Xavier’s screen.

“Guess they took a different tactic,” Dean deadpanned.

Xavier’s phone buzzed again. He saw the two girls kissing emoji, the tears of joy face emoji, and the tongue emoji. “Not a virgin anymore either, what a night,” Sasha texted.

“Or maybe they didn’t,” Xavier said, surprised.

“Hey, over here!” A voice with an Irish accent called to them from distantly down the hall. “Help us zip tie these bastards.”

They reached Becky and Sasha who were standing over a pile of beaten and broken Wyatts. Sasha was holding their lantern, but she covered her hand with her sleeve so she didn’t have to touch it.

“Sister Abigail will rise someday,” Bray said through a mouthful of blood.

“Yeah, no,” Sasha said. “Oh, hey Xavier. Dean. Where have you guys been?”

“Lost. Trying not to get sacrificed. The usual,” Dean said.

Xavier texted Sasha some emojis back. Two men holding hands, skull and crossbones, guy with sunglasses, heart with arrow, eggplant.

“Eggplant?” she mouthed to him. He nodded. Her eyes widened, looking back and forth between him and Dean. “Nice.”

As Xavier went to put his phone away to help Becky finish restraining some magical rednecks, he realized his hands were shaking, this time not with fear but the sheer adrenaline of the evening. He stared at them for a second before he felt a warm presence. Dean put his jacket around Xavier’s shoulders.

“Here,” he said. “Don’t ever tell people I wasn’t a perfect gentleman.”

Xavier smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 


End file.
